Beautiful Soul
by stylemylifebunny
Summary: A qurckie K2 romance! Kyle was comtemplating love, kenny just happned to be the only one he could turn too...romance was ensured, this is a bromatic turned romatic story- boyXboy you are warned language! xxx enjoy! xxx splurge in the LOVE x


WARING THIS CONTIANS _MATURE THEMES_! **WARNIG** DO NOT, **DO NOT **_**READ**_, if you are easily upset! This contains _**BOY-LOVE **_amongst other strong themes _**-INCEST+ABUSE-**_

You have been warned… If you are still with me then please continue-you have been warned… :

:] yellow!xx **YOLO**

- my first ever! Be proud another has been corrupted! YAY! ;) XXXX lol R&R if you like it i might do more! Whoop! Lol probs will do anyway ! XD xx thanks to anyone who has ever read my other stuff, I know those have yet to get heated in the first few chapters but don't worry!

I have many.

Many plans ;) xxx

Anyway ENJOY-oh yes; I'm so dirty and wrong, **wrong, **_**wrong**_! Xxx J you have been warned. Oh and if any of you are disgusted by this well then TROLL ON! Xx J IDGAF xxx love ya' ;)…let the fun begin….Tehehe BOYXBOY=don't like it then politely shove off! XD xx

Oh and my internet has been down for the last two weeks and so you will get this posted along with some updates most likely-wait I lie I posted the other night at my aunts I was babysitting till 5 and I hacked into their internet connection mwhhhaaa I joke ages ago they browed my laptop for weeding and baby things. XD

There is a reason for this smut, as I was watching a you tube video about Kenny being a hoe or something and there was this picture of err…Mr. McCormick leaning in too kiss Ken and I was like OMFG! An yep I just thought that you needed to now.. ;)

WARNING!~

Kenny looked up startled, his magazine collection hitting his bedroom floor as he made his old worn mattress bounce in his haste. Fearing that his mother or worse his _little sister_ had just walked in breaching his delicate little privacy, thank god he hadn't reached into his lose orange sweat pants and into his cheap red boxers to deal with-his not so little _problem_. He sat up from his slouched position. It was just the wind rocking his creaky old house, he slowly lowered himself to the stained carpet to pick up his dropped prized _material_. Wait-what was that? He strained to hear, but yet again was only meet with the groaning sounds of the house.

The graphic photo's on the front pages, showed large ample breasts, erect swollen pink nipples and wide-set hips. If you looked further in you would find that some magazines that had 'chicks-with-dicks' their curvy body's stretching skimpy maid outfits in frilly underwea, asses dimpling erotically. He even had some that had sweaty hunks getting their long hard dude-junk on other dudes firm tanned buttocks and pre-dripping dude-junks like-everywhere.

He chuckled softly at his own use of the word dude-junk.

Frowning he had defiantly hared something that time, the shoved the magazines under his rumpled comforter. Then moved out of his room, the door hinges groaned in protest, he made his way out into the small dim hall. Moving down towards stairs hand trailing on the smoke stained yellow wall-paper with a long fingered hand(one of the reasons the girls loved him) two new dark scars rested on his smoking fingers. His sock less feet made soft padding sounds as he worked his way to the landing.

The stench of cheap beer reaches his already bleached nostrils, they tingle in response as if reminding him of his pot-smoking session earlier in the day that hand been washed down with acid like vodka in the company of his gang, he was surprise to say the least- it didn't kill him, but it didn't matter anyway he always came back.

Although life was good- he was 17 passing for 21, he had his mates, high school was in full fun party mode, love was something he didn't have-well he loved his friends and his family, he just didn't have a **Courtenay love **thing going. Which he had to say he was glad about-he saw the shit Stan went through for mega bitch Wendy; how she went through her pick of the guys swinging from Stan to Token back to Stan then to Clyde to tweak ugh, breaking there hearts. And how girls mooned over Kyle's, admittedly _hot_ ass. Well that he liked but the other shit was _crap. _All in all if he could pass some of his classes and not flunk out, life would be pretty sweet.Pretty fucking sweet.

He thought of going back to his porn mag's but he had reached the top of the stairs and he was a nosy (yet sexy) fuck. He classily sank to his knees (which he only did for a selected few) peering through the worn wooden banister, that hung sharply to the right it was in dire need of…something, hell if he knew-he was failing wood shop too, but that wasn't his fault he kept dieing in class before their teach could even mark him in-once; they pulled him out of home ec for what the school called "sexual harassment" pft that was **not** the way he saw it, it was some jealous ass hole from the year above who thought that it was, boi he was wrong! Tbf he did get a lot of sympathy ass the week later, and I was still reeking in the benefits as the sexy rough who was dark but deep or some girly shit like that, truth was he was just a Horney bugger, he wasn't looking fro intimacy in replace of love but whatever if their cute or hot and letting them think that will get him a good tight fuck , well then-who was he to tell them they where wrong? Tehehe.

From his position he could make out a commercial blearing out of his family's big, stolen and fucked TV. In the yellow flickering light he could see the back of his dads baseball cap resting agents the unwashed sofa cushions, as his dad let out a string of gruff, bark like chuckles.

"fag~" his pa slurred under his heavy, breath at the T.V before tilting his brown, cheap beer-bottle back, resting it rim on his smirking lips, He shock his head, causing the sofa to creak and groan as he sifted to gain a more relaxing position, which was impossible as the sofa cushions where crusted with dropped mouldy food, crumb's lined the creases and cracks' and that was only the state of the covering, mank he knew but whattach'gonna do? Live life as it comes, seemed to be an appropriate slogan to live life by one he opted for, like YOLO although that one had it flaws as he had a endless supply for the dam things…life's, just thinking about it made his skin crawly in all different kinds of emotions…

Guilt that he had so much life and it was a pathetically wasted on him, he wasn't a genius like Ike, their where so many other people who could do with a life…he didn't wish for the curse that he had somehow gained but-. He metal stopped himself, cutting of the thoughts that crushed him, he was not going down that road right now, now was not the time or place, and he really couldn't be bothered to deal with the self hate and pity mixed in one intoxicating cocktail. Another time maybe, probably, indefinitely.

Even though Kenny himself couldn't see is fathers face from this angle, he could pictured his fathers smiling face clearly; His long shaggy brown hair framed his face, making his dark brooding eyes stand out, Kenny knew himself that he had inherited most of his charming good lucks from his father, and his dedicate more gentle features like his lightly freckled pale skin from his redhead mother. He smiled himself, he liked it when his family was happy-not fighting and trying, like rabid dogs to tear each other apart. He was about to turn and return to his tactfully hidden pornography when, halfway through his rise, his father suddenly straighten and turned sharply, eyes capturing his, stealing momentarily, his ability to follow through with completing his movement.


End file.
